Gilligan's Social Media
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: What if the characters from Gilligan's Island had access to social media while on the island?


**Gilligan posted to his wall with **_**Mary Ann**_**:**

I just found a large coconut- _**Mary Ann**_, can you make me a Coconut Cream Pie?

**Mary Ann commented on Gilligan's status:**

Sure, _**Gilligan**_! Just bring that big nut over here, and I'll do something real good with it ;)

**Ginger commented on Gilligan's status:**

Teehee- you guys make me laugh! #thatdidn'tsoundsexualoranything

**Thurston Howell III commented on Gilligan's status:**

_**Ginger Mary Ann**_How dare you use that kind of language in front of my lovely wife? #shameful !

**Lady Howell III commented on Gilligan's status:**

Oh, that's quite alright, _**Thirston**_, dearest. It's the only time I get to hear such things, if you know what I'm getting at. #frustratedhousewife

**The Professor commented on Gilligan's status: **

#dangerouslyreactivechemicalinterferance !

**Ginger commented on Gilligan's status**:

_**Professor**_, forgive me, but- what is that supposed to mean?

**The Professor commented on Gilligan's status:**

_**Ginger**_- It's the scientifically correct way of saying: #BURN !

**Gilligan commented on his status:**

Excuse me, everyone - All I wanted was a lousy Coconut Cream Pie, but if it's gonna start a fight between the Howells, then I don't want it!

**The Skipper commented on Gilligan's status: **

_**Gilligan**_- I think it's best you let them work this one out, li'l buddy.

**Mary Ann commented on Gilligan's status: **

The offer's still up for the pie, _**Gilligan**_**.** ;)

* * *

**Ginger posted a photo to her wall –feeling sad – **

This darned island is getting on my nerves! I keep finding leaves in my hair, and I'm so lonely _**The Skipper**_ is beginning to look attractive! What's a girl to do?! #bored #frustrated #lonely #selfiesunday

**The Skipper commented on Ginger's photo:**

You really think I'm attractive?

**Gilligan commented on Ginger's photo:**

Hey, congratulations, _**Skipper!**_ A girl finds you attractive!

**Ginger commented on her photo:**

No comment.

**The Professor commented on Ginger's photo:**

#dangerouslyreactivechemicalinterferance !

**Ginger commented on her photo: **

_**Professor –**_ you do that one more time, and there'll be more than a chemical reaction that's dangerous!

**The Professor commented on Ginger's photo:**

#notevensorry

**Thurston Howell III commented on Ginger's photo:**

Will someone please take social media away from this madman? He's acting like a *shudder* _yaleman_!

**Lady Howell III commented on Ginger's photo:**

My thoughts exactly, dear.

**Mary Ann commented on Ginger's photo:**

Getting back to the topic at hand – _**Ginger**_- I completely feel you, darling! I've had the same problems since the day we got here. #twinsies #huggles

**Ginger commented on her photo:**

I might have a sliver of sympathy for you, _**Mary Ann**_, if you didn't wear the same, ugly, #ghetto clothes everyday!

**Ginger commented on her photo:**

_**Professor **_– Don't even think about saying it.

* * *

**Mary Ann created the group 'S.S. Minnow Castaways,' and invited** _**The Skipper, Gilligan, Ginger, Thurston Howell III, Lady Howell III, and The **__**Professor.**_

**The Skipper joined S.S. Minnow Castaways**

**Gilligan joined S.S. Minnow Castaways**

**Thurston Howell III joined S.S. Minnow Castaways **

**Lady Howell III joined S.S. Minnow Castaways**

**The** **Professor joined S.S. Minnow Castaways**

**Ginger declined Mary Ann's invitation**

**Gilligan commented on Mary Ann's activity: **

Gee, are you two still fighting? _**Mary Ann Ginger**_

**Ginger commented on Mary Ann's activity: **

Stay out of this Gilligan, please.

**Mary Ann commented on her activity: **

No, why shouldn't we have a third eye on this whole thing?

**The Skipper commented on Mary Ann's activity: **

Ladies, ladies, please. Let's all take a moment to remember what started this whole thing… _**Ginger**_ finding me attractive. #ladiesmanoverhere

**Gilligan commented on Mary Ann's activity: **

Uh, _**Skipper**_, I don't think that's what started it. I think it started when Ginger said Mary Ann wore ugly ghetto clothes.

**The Skipper commented on Mary Ann's activity: **

Shut up Gilligan!

**Mary Ann commented on her activity: **

Shut up Gilligan!

* * *

**Thurston Howell III posted to his wall: **

It seems a small portion of money has gone missing from my quarters- has anyone seen it?

**The Professor commented on Thirston Howell III's status: **

I have a question- why did you bring your entire life savings on a three hour boat tour? And for that matter, why did Ginger bring her whole closet and makeup, why did Mary Ann bring pie pastry and appliances to make it, and why did I bring all my science equipment?

**The Skipper commented on Thirston Howell III's status: **

_**The Professor **_brings up a good point.

**Thurston Howell III commented on his status: **

Enough of this stuff and nonsense! I want my stolen money, confound you!

**Gilligan commented on Thirston Howell III's status: **

Does your money look like little green sheets of paper? Because I ran out of the seven club sized toilet paper packages I brought with me on the tour.

**The Professor commented on Thirston Howell III's status: **

*facepalm*

* * *

**The Professor posted to his wall: **

Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale

**Mary Ann commented on The Professor's status: **

The tale of a fateful trip…

**Lady Howell III commented on The Professor's status:**

That started from this tropic port aboard this tiny ship

**Gilligan commented on The Professor's status:**

The mate was a mighty sailor man

**The Skipper commented on The Professor's status:**

The Skipper brave and sure!

**The Professor commented on The Professor's status:**

Five passengers set sail that day for a three hour tour

**Thirston Howell III commented on The Professor's status:**

*A three hour tour*

**Ginger commented on The Professor's status:**

The weather started getting rough, the tiny ship was tossed

**Gilligan commented on The Professor's status:**

If not for the courage of the fearless crew the Minnow would be lost

**Thirston Howell III commented on The Professor's status:**

*The Minnow would be lost*

**Ginger commented on The Professor's status:**

The ship set ground on the shore of this uncharted desert isle

**Gilligan commented on The Professor's status:**

With Gilligan

**The Skipper commented on The Professor's status:**

The Skipper too

**Thirston Howell III commented on The Professor's status:**

The millionaire

**Lady Howell III commented on The Professor's status:**

And his wife…

**Ginger commented on The Professor's status:**

The movie star

**The Professor commented on his status:**

The professor and

**Mary Ann commented on The Professor's status:**

Mary Ann!

**Gilligan commented on The Professor's status:**

Here on Gilligan's Isle!

**The Skipper commented on The Professor's status:**

Lol


End file.
